


Pointy Elbows

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [22]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Race has some pointy-ass elbows





	Pointy Elbows

**Author's Note:**

> This is like super short and i realized i posted it to tumblr in october and never put it on here....sooooo...here, enjoy

“Dear god, your elbow is the sharpest thing in this fucking world.” Albert shifted in an attempt to get away from Race’s elbow of death. 

“Stop being such a baby and hold me.” Race protested drowsily. 

They had been watching Parks and Rec all afternoon, lazily lying on the couch, just being together.Days like this were Albert’s favorite. The two of them lounging around, only caring about each other. Gentle kisses and loving looks exchanged while the tv lightly drones on in the background. They had been on the couch for a few hours, the late afternoon light drifting in through the window, casting shadows against their faces. Albert had kissed every inch the light covered on Race;s face; then everywhere it didn’t, just to make things even. About thirty minutes prior, Race flopped on top of Albert and they had moved to Albert being the big spoon and holding Race around his waist.

“Me? The baby? You’re the one that forced me to hold you!” Albert gave Race’s waist a gentle squeeze for emphasis.

“I never forced you to do anything!” Race huffed out. Albert snorted in response.

“No, you just lept on top of me and refused to get off until you got what you wanted.”

“Well, it worked didn’t it?” Race mumbled. Albert smiled and rested his face in the crook of Albert’s neck.

“Whatever.” He placed a few small kisses along Race’s neck, then just buried his face, inhaling the smell that was purely Race.

“You know I love you right?” Albert mumbled into Race’s hair.

Race smiled and snuggles further up to Albert’s body. He sighed in contentment at the warmth and comfort his body provided. Race could have fallen asleep right then. He felt protected, warm, and loved.

“I love you too.” Albert squeezed Race one more time before drawing him in and letting sleep over take him. As he began to nod off, he decided there was nowhere else he would rather be; even if Race did have some pointy-ass elbows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave those kudos and comments, I love hearing from ya’ll. Any requests? Suggestions? Hit me up on Tumblr @2-for-a-penny


End file.
